Pressure-controlled pistons are used to operate subsurface safety valves and other systems in the borehole drilling industry. Some systems include a piston to actuate a flow tube in order to open a closure mechanism, such as a flapper valve. Often, there is a length of the piston that is circumferentially unsupported, which can result in deflection of the piston due to the pressure necessary to keep the closure mechanism in an open position. Deflection is often exacerbated because a radial offset exists between an axis of the piston and an axial surface of the flow tube that engages a coupling on the piston, which results in a bending moment on the piston. Subsurface safety valves are important features in downhole systems and the industry is accordingly desirous of any improvements in the operation of such safety valves.